


Ghosts

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baby Harry Potter, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [AU, в которой Сириус растит Гарри] Гарри не представляет, насколько похож на своих родителей, а Сириус желает, чтобы они всё ещё были рядом и видели это.





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/471155) by Suzie's Q. 



В свои два года Гарри ходит, и речь его хотя ещё далека от идеала, но он уже соединяет вместе по несколько слов, образуя маленькие, простые предложения. Волосики у него отросли, и теперь Сириус не может справиться с ухмылкой всякий раз, как на них посмотрит, потому что чёрные хохолки начинают топорщиться очень уж знакомым образом. Это в первый момент, а во второй он чувствует укол острой боли в сердце и отводит взгляд.  
  
Ранним субботним утром Гарри каким-то образом пробирается в его комнату, вкосолапочку подходя к кровати, и тянет на себя одеяло. Сириус сонно приподнимает голову с подушки и моргает, увидев его.  
  
— Как ты выбрался из кроватки? — ворчит он и, когда Гарри вытягивает вверх ручки, поднимает малыша на постель. Гарри хихикает, усаживаясь в центре огромной кровати.  
  
Сириус вздыхает. Ещё такой маленький. Сириус с облегчением замечает, что мальчик всё ещё много улыбается, всё ещё много смеётся и много играет. Но Сириус не может не спрашивать себя. Думает ли Гарри о своих родителях каждый день, как думает о них Сириус? Помнит ли ещё их лица? Гарри в порядке. И хотя это хорошо, вместе с тем оно приносит глубокую печаль, вводящую Сириуса в искушение запереться в комнате на несколько дней, потому вынести всё это едва ли возможно.  
  
Но будь Гарри  _не_  в порядке, — думает Сириус, застрявший в ловушке парализующего горя, — то исключительно в этом случае могло бы стать ещё хуже. И Сириус не может запереться в комнате, потому что есть двухгодовалый мальчик, нуждающийся в нём, и сейчас, когда Джеймса больше нет, всё, что Сириус может, — сделать всё от себя зависящее для заботы о последней оставшейся его частичке.  
  
Его и Лили, конечно же. Гарри так сильно напоминает их обоих: и глазами, и нелепо торчащими волосами. А также более тонкими приметами. Тем, как он морщит носик, и таким знакомым вдумчивым выражением лица, и тем, как вздёргивается при улыбке один уголок его рта, приподнимаясь чуточку выше другого. Тем, как он знает, когда погладить Сириуса по щеке и когда обнять за шею — и всё это с такой добротой и утешением, что Сириусу кажется, будто это Лили гладит его щеку и говорит ему, что всё будет хорошо, пусть и не так немногословно.  
  
Сириус улыбается, переводя взгляд на маленького мальчика — тот всё ещё слишком маленький для своего возраста, — и тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, что-то доставая из ящика. Он усаживает Гарри к себе на колени, прислоняя спинкой к своей груди, и раскрывает фотоальбом.  
  
— Посмотри сюда, Гарри, — тихо говорит он полным трепета голосом, который приберегает специально для Гарри и за который он бы сам себя прибил ещё каких-то три года назад.  
  
Он указывает на снимок, и Гарри притихает, протягивая крошечные пальчики к странице.  
  
— Это твой папа. Он был моим лучшим другом. Был, — говорит ему Сириус.  
  
Гарри щурится на страницу и легонько подпрыгивает, явно довольный.  
  
— Папа, — восклицает он, внезапно тыкая в картинку. — Папа!  
  
Сириус кивает, торопливо вытирая нос.  
— Да, это он, — глухо бормочет он. — Ты его помнишь?  
  
Гарри утвердительно мотает головой и хихикает, с восхищением рассматривая колдографию. Пусть и не без боли, но Сириус счастлив тому, что Гарри помнит. По крайней мере он на это надеется.  
  
Он переворачивает страницу, глубоко вздыхая и начиная дышать немного легче.  
— И ты знаешь, кто это, не так ли?  
  
Вместо того, чтобы засмеяться или вскрикнуть, Гарри присмиревает.  
— Мама... — мурлычет он, бережно ведя пальчиками по фотографии. Когда Сириус опускает на него взгляд, малыш выглядит немного растерянно. Моргая, мальчик оглядывается по сторонам, словно ожидая, что Лили в любую секунду войдёт в дверь. И когда она не приходит, он вновь переводит внимание на фото, и глазки его наполняются слезами. Как это ни странно для двухлетнего ребёнка — Гарри не позволяет им пролиться. Запрокидывает головку и шмыгает носом, но, быть может, он просто знает, что как-то где-то Лили и Джеймс не хотят, чтобы их сын плакал.  
  
Сириус показывает ему каждую оставшуюся у себя фотографию его родителей. На последних двух снимках есть и сам Гарри. Малыш берёт в руки один, на котором мама и папа держат его в объятиях, улыбаются ему и прижимают к сердцу. Мальчик не отдаёт колдографию Сириусу, а Сириус не пытается её забрать.  
  
Он просто берёт Гарри на руки и несёт в детскую, чтобы тот мог бережно опустить фото в свою кроватку. Сириус между тем пытается определить, как ребёнок из неё выбрался, но безуспешно — а потом поднимает Гарри над головой, подбрасывая его в воздух и глядя, как тот восторженно гогочет.  
  
— Что ж, спортсмен, пойдём сделаем чего-нибудь на завтрак. Твои родители загнали бы меня в могилу, подумай они, что я тебя не кормлю.  
  
Они спускаются по лестнице, и, к слову, Гарри выглядит даже более счастливым, чем обычно после свиданий с родителями на фотографиях.  
  
Сириус улыбается немного свободнее, когда кормит мальчика и переодевает. Вскоре приходит Римус, чтобы сводить Гарри на прогулку. Сириус подумывает пойти вместе с ними и, может, захватить с собой игрушечный квоффл, который Гарри получил на Рождество и просто обожал. Сириус уверен, что это в мальчике просвечивает отец.  
  
Гарри гукает и взволнованно вертится, пока Сириус завязывает на нём шапку, и когда Гарри улыбается, зелёные глаза мерцают и ротик изгибается прямо как у родителей, Сириус знает, что в один прекрасный день этот маленький мальчик заставит Лили и Джеймса Поттеров очень, очень гордиться.


End file.
